Grasse matinée
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Lorsque leur gardien avait le temps et qu'il n'y avait pas cours le lendemain, Balthazar et Castiel avaient droit à ce qu'ils appelaient la "grasse matinée prolongée".


**Grasse matinée**

Lorsque Jude avait le temps et qu'il n'y avait pas cours le lendemain, Balthazar et Castiel avaient droit à ce qu'ils appelaient « la grasse matinée prolongée ».

Le concept était simple : les trois anges se serraient sous les couettes et n'en bougeaient pas de toute la journée. C'étaient seulement eux trois, leur petite famille, au chaud et entre eux.

Ils dormaient toujours ensemble à cause du manque de place, sur le canapé-lit du salon, avec deux grosses couvertures minimum y compris en été. C'était la faute des courants d'air et du chauffage qui ne voulait pas marcher, selon Jude – et pourtant, il avait essayé de faire rentrer la chaudière dans le rang, mais cette saleté de _mes deux _– deux quoi ? se demandait l'angelot – n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

C'était toujours Balthazar qui ouvrait les yeux le premier. Lorsqu'il fallait travailler, Jude se levait avant ses protégés sans faillir, mais c'est bien connu, lorsque les parents ont enfin l'occasion de paresser au lit, les gamins se sentent d'humeur lève-tôt.

Balthazar se réveillait donc en premier. Une fois les idées claires, il s'empressait illico de tirer les draps sur lui et sur Castiel, exposant Jude au froid sans la moindre pitié. Rien de tel pour se réveiller.

La guerre pour le monopole des couettes ne cessait que lorsque Castiel commençait à s'agiter, signe avant-coureur de son réveil et de ses futures exigences de petit-déjeuner – ce môme était un gouffre sur pattes, les collègues de Jude lui avaient dit que ça se calmerait après quatre-cinq ans mais va te faire fiche – et en adulte responsable, Jude s'avouait vaincu et se levait pour préparer la pâture des deux monstres sous sa garde.

Traditionnellement, les garçons voulaient s'empiffrer de cochonneries genre beignets et bonbons, et leur gardien protestait que c'était hors de question. Avant de leur apporter les beignets – mais pas les bonbons, il fallait avoir des limites – avec une ou deux tartines.

Le plus souvent, Castiel se rendormait à moitié après le petit-déjeuner, incapable d'aligner deux mots pendant qu'il digérait, écoutant des profondeurs de son semi-coma Balthazar harceler Jude de questions sur ce qui se passait au bureau, dans les Sept Cieux, à l'autre bout de la galaxie – Balthazar avait une âme de commère ou de journaliste, comme on voudra, il avait un besoin maladif de chercher la petite bête et de fourrer le nez dans le linge sale des autres.

Jude se défendait mollement, s'étonnant à haute voix du besoin de son protégé de toujours tout savoir sur les gens et les choses mais lui fournissant les informations réclamées après une ou deux attaques de chatouilles au besoin. Ça réussissait à tous les coups, les chatouilles – surtout aux aisselles, qui aurait cru qu'on pouvait être sensible là ? L'inconvénient, c'était que les mains sentaient un peu la transpirette après…

Parfois, Castiel s'endormait complètement. Dans ce cas de figure, Balthazar ne posait pas de questions, se contentant de regarder son cadet ronfler doucement. Castiel endormi, c'était juste… juste adorable. Une vraie scène de vitrail, n'importe quel peintre italien aurait été prêt à tuer pour la retranscrire sur sa toile.

Dans tous les cas, l'angelot reprenait totalement ses esprits à l'arrivée du déjeuner, lequel arrivait plus tard que dans une journée habituelle. Principalement des sandwichs – c'était curieux, le manque d'exercice physique ne stimulait guère l'appétit.

Après cela, le programme variait : il y avait les charades – éculées depuis longtemps, mais on les ressortait tout de même – les jeux de cartes, les vieilles chansons reprises en chœur avec un manque de synchronisation insultant pour les oreilles d'un quelconque auditeur, et quelques histoires sorties d'un livre ou inventées le jour même.

Et ça durait… jusqu'à ce que les gamins ferment les yeux. Ce qui pouvait aller aussi tard que dix heures du soir – quand ils ne voulaient pas se sentir fatigués, ces deux-là…

C'était ça, leur façon de se relaxer en famille. Balthazar la trouvait bien supérieure – et de loin – à n'importe quelle autre.


End file.
